My Little Girl
by JediMayukiDaAWESOME
Summary: A short songfic I wrote when I heard Tim McGraw's song "My Little Girl." I loved the song since I first heard it and wrote this. Enjoy! Slight Codiss and an OC.


**My Little Girl – A Barriss/Cody Fanfic**

This story is my first songfic about Barriss returning to Mirial after it's been taken back to the Republic in the Clone Wars. She finds out that her dad's still alive with his wife but is dying due to illness. She just wants to see him as a grown woman as it's been thirteen years since they last saw each other. Please enjoy!

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**_

_**Gonna tell you how much I love you**_

_**Though you think you already know**_

The battle of Mirial has been won. The Republic has taken the planet in the final battle. The civilians were safe and were grateful to the soldiers and the following Jedi: Master Luminara, Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight Mayuki Morimoto and Jedi Knight Barriss Offee.

_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel**_

_**Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm**_

_**You've had me wrapped around your finger**_

_**Since the day you were born**_

The Clone Commander Cody and Captain Rex came with a special report.

"Sir, a couple of Mirialan's are requesting to see General Offee." Cody told them, "Their names were Saiya and Rayiss Offee."

The group looked at Barriss, who was standing stock-still, wide eyed and shaking slightly. She whispered softly "Mama ... Papa."

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road**_

_**That'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Barriss asked in a rush. Cody began solemnly "Your mother and father are in good physical condition ... but, your father ... he's dying from an incurable illness. According to him, he says the doctors are surprised that he hasn't died a few years ago from it. And he told them that ... he's holding on for his daughter to come back home to him."

Tears streaked down Barriss' cheeks and said "Please ... take me to him."

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile**_

_**Could melt my heart of stone**_

_**Now look at you, I've turned around**_

_**And you've almost grown**_

The five Jedi followed Cody and Rex to a run-down home, which showed how cruel the Separatists were to Mirial. Barriss continued onwards with the others, slightly lagging behind them. This was her old home.

_**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you"**_

_**In the moonlight at your door**_

_**As I walk away, I hear you say**_

_**"Daddy, love you more"**_

The door opened and a Mirialan in her late 30's rushed out, looking for her daughter. Luminara walked to her former apprentice's side and walked her through the group. Luminara let go of Barriss when she was in her mother's view and whispered "Go on."

Barriss ran to her mother with her arms spread wide as her hood fell off and fell into her mother's embrace. The older woman looked like Barriss and was crying, just like Barriss was. After a while, she let her daughter go and inspected her. She couldn't believe she was as tall as her during her time away. "You've grown so much, my beautiful girl." she told her.

Barriss nodded and said "Thank you ... mama."

That name caused her mother to produce more tears at those words. She hasn't heard those words for thirteen years. She hugged her daughter again and said "Your father is inside. Please, go and meet him."

She looked past her mother and gasped. Her mother let her go and turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was her father. He was smiling with his arms out wide. She walked to her father and hugged him gently but strong.

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road**_

_**That'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

"Daddy." was all Barriss could say as she clung to him, burying her face into her father's chest as he held onto her protectively.

"Sweetie." was all her father, Saiya, could say as he held his daughter closer to him. He almost couldn't believe it. His daughter was home.

_**Someday, some boy will come**_

_**And ask me for your hand**_

_**But I won't say yes to him unless I know**_

_**He's the half that makes you whole**_

"I've been waiting for this moment for thirteen years. All I ever thought about was holding you once more."

This caused Barriss to shed more tears into her father's chest. He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her long hair. The others watched from a distance at this heartbreaking reunion. Luminara was crying lightly with a smile on her face. Ahsoka and Mayuki smiled slightly with a few tears of their own sliding down their faces as they remember their own fathers before they died. Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex just smiled and Cody just stood like the women were ... as his own tears slid down his face underneath his helmet. The father suddenly dropped and his daughter slowly lowered him to the ground. The Jedi, Rayiss and Clone leaders rushed to the father's side.

"DADDY!" Barriss cried as his breathing was becoming ragged. Cody crouched down beside Barriss, tore off his helmet and rubbed a hand up and down on Barriss' back.

"Sir, please hold on! Your daughter needs you!" he said.

Saiya chuckled weakly and said "No ... m-my time ... is ending. Barriss needs you now. I ... now ... am ... relying on ... y-you now to ... take of ... her"

_**He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**_

_**I'll know that he'll say that he's in love**_

_**But between you and me**_

_**He won't be good enough**_

Cody just stared at him as he said "You will take care of my girl. I just ... know it."

He turned to his wife and said "Please bury me at the fields that we used to take Barriss ... underneath the Sakura Tree."

She nodded with a sad little smile "Of course, love." He smiled and said "Love you, baby." She placed a kiss upon his forehead and leaned back.

He then turned to his daughter.

"Barriss. No matter how old you are, no matter what happens ... you'll always be ... my little girl ..."

Barriss' eyes widened and said "And you'll always be my papa. I love you."

Saiya smiled and closed his eyes with a "You are, and have always been, my ... little ... girl ..."

He stopped breathing.

Barriss started crying harder and lay on his chest "PAPA!"

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road**_

_**That'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on the whole world**_

_**But to me you know that you'll always be, my little girl**_

Years later, Barriss' mother also died and Barriss mourned her as much as her father. The year after that, Barriss died in the execution of Order 66 and Cody, who heard of her death, committed suicide in order to join her. She joined the Force, and there, standing with a smile and arms wide, was her father. She held onto him, never letting go.

"Papa ... I'm home."

He replied "Yes ... you're finally home ... my little girl."


End file.
